<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two in one by Andromeda612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228505">Two in one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612'>Andromeda612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Marc Anciel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Disaster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute Marc Anciel, Dresses, Fashion Show, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi salt, M/M, Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc Anciel Has an Anxiety Disorder, Marc Wearing A Dress, Pre-Redemption Chloe, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wingwoman Alix Kubdel, Wingwoman Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based on the collab of @Kapane_LuyeShu and @avdieo both of them are awesome artist and you should go to their tumblrs and give them love, their styles are amazing and they have nice ideas as well. </p><p>Marinette wants to participate in an important contest hosted by one of Paris' most important fashion universities, but she needs a model... maybe her cousin could help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel &amp; Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two in one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts">Kapane_luyeshu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/gifts">avdieo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can see the collab here: avdieo's part : https://avdieo.tumblr.com/post/640576748920209408/sooooo-kapane-luyeshu-and-i-did-a-collab<br/>And here is Kapane's part: https://kapane-luyeshu.tumblr.com/post/640512952489869312/my-half-of-the-collab-i-did-with-avdieo-it-was</p><p>The art is from them as well and what inspired this fic</p><p>Hope you like this guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette is excited. Wait, cross that, she is <em> ecstatic </em>beyond words. The IFM Paris is hosting a design contest for young talents— something about spotting the young and talent designers and taking a close eye on them for the future— also the winner will have their designs to be modeled at the end of a fashion show the university organizes every year with their more talented students, it is a huge opportunity and she is more than happy to try it.  </p><p> </p><p>The topic of the contest is the versatility of image and how clothes can make the same person look in a different light. Is an interesting theme and Marinette is already having lots of ideas flowing in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>But before she can get immersed in the sea of possible designs she needs to find a model, because she knows that changing someone’s vibe is not the work of clothes alone, the model also plays an important role in this— that’s why the model of the winner designer will also receive a prize— she not only needs to create the perfect outfit, she also needs to find the perfect model and she already have a person in mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Marinette” Juleka says as she packs her things to go with her girlfriend, Ivan and Mylene to another practice of Kitty Section. Marinette asked her to be her model as soon as the classes were done, she is a good model— the designer really enjoys the photoshoots they do for her website— and Marinette knows she can adapt her personality to whatever aesthetic she would come up with for the contest, besides the modeling could give her some attention in the business, even more if she wins. </p><p> </p><p>However it seems she couldn’t be her model this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Kitty Section has been very busy lately, after we signed that contract with Bob Rob records we have been practicing and creating new songs, we are getting noticed and because of that all of us have been really busy, I really want to model for you but I’m not sure if I have the time.” </p><p> </p><p>The bluenette simply smiles at her friend, she understands and is actually very proud of her friends’ success. “Is okay, Juleka, I’m happy for you guys doing so well with the band and don’t worry, I’ll find another model” The goth girl returns a relieved smile, neither of them noticed they were being heard until a voice— kind of annoying if you ask certain people— gets into their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Marinette! Do you need a model? I could model for you, after all I’m a professional, my experience will be such a boost for you!” Lila’s fake sweet tone is louder than it needs to be making everybody to look at them— surely because she wants all the attention she could get and to make the pig-tailed girl look bad in front of everyone when she refuses— Marinette has to restrain the urge to roll her eyes as Lila sends her a smirk she is so tempted to brush off. </p><p> </p><p>The designer takes a deep breath and relaxes her face and body, is okay, Lila doesn’t hold the same power as she thinks, not with the deal she has with Adrien— which she just found out when the blonde called her after she was un-expelled to explain everything— even if she doesn’t always respect it completely, besides she also has some people on her corner now. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Lila, but no. I already have someone else in mind” She simply states, Lila of course doesn’t like to be told no, specially because she knows about the contest— Gabriel is a sponsor  after all— and she knows that just modeling will boost her fame, even when she doesn’t like to acknowledge it she knows Mari brat is pretty famous in the internet for her designs and is even praised by celebrities, if people see her modeling for her that would improve her model reputation— which is not very good as she would like it to be but she will never admit it— it would be even better if the brat wins— for much she would like to sabotage her chances— she knows a good opportunity when she sees one, besides the simply fact to have to be around her is enough to piss off the bluenette so that’s a bonus. </p><p> </p><p>“But Marinette, don’t you think my experience will be an advantage for you? Besides I’m in good terms with some of the judges, I’m sure they will take you in more consideration if they saw me modeling, I can also put a good word for you” she offers, sure that with that lie she could convince their classmate she is the best option so they will press the noirette into accepting her. </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate it but I already told you I have someone else in mind, besides I will like to win because my own talent and effort and not because the judges know you, thank you” the bakers’ daughter states firmly but in a calm tone, the others in the classroom are watching but not thinking something about it actually, besides is true that it would not feel as right to win because of Lila’s connections than to win in her own. </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sure you will win Marinette, my girl has talent!” Alya excitedly chimes in, Marinette smiles grateful at her best friends, Lila for her part is not happy about anybody intervening in her favor. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Alya, now if you excuse me I have to organize a few things before asking my other model” and with that the girl leaves the classroom. Lila is fuming internally, but as soon as Marinette is out of earshot she puts a sad face, she still has some cards to play and she could make the designer look bad while doing it. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys, do you think she rejected me because she doesn’t like me? To be honest… I volunteered because I thought this would be an opportunity to finally put aside our differences but it seems she just doesn’t want to give me a chance” she hides her face in her hands and starts to fake sobbing, waiting for the wave of supports and disappointment towards her rival, though because she is hiding her face she doesn’t see the uncomfortable expressions in her classmates nor the annoyed ones in two particular individuals. </p><p> </p><p>The others can’t agree with her, yeah, Marinette doesn’t like Lila but it is not her obligation to try to like her  and spend time with her if she doesn’t want to, is something they all finally understood after the expulsion incident. They— the girls the most— were worried that maybe that incident would definitely crush any chances for the two girls to get along, they already knew Marinette didn’t like the Italian but after the expulsion her view of her could have gotten worse, even if Lila made an honest mistake the charges Marinette was expelled for were serious, she must have gone through a hard time and they couldn’t blame her if she stayed mad at Lila. So they tried to talk to her about how she should give her a chance, they took any opportunity, however, Marinette was not having any of it. </p><p> </p><p>The only ones that seemed to not care about it were Alix and Nathaniel, who often tried to persuade them to leave the noirette alone. Unknown to the rest and Lila, the two best friends found out about the Italian’s true colors after Marinette’s expulsion, they never believe for a second their friend would do such things, after talking about their concerns to Marc— their best friend and Marinette’s cousin—, the writer easily pointed out all the wrong things with the expulsion and when he asked for more context in the Italian he was fast to point out all the holes and no senses in her claims, they finally had the epiphany: Lila is nothing but a liar. They also talked to Marinette and apologized, she forgave them— after all they still believed in her and everybody makes mistakes, it is not a crime to be fooled or manipulated— and they promised to take her back. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why they tried to stop their friends from obligating the girls to give each other a chance, but they didn’t listen to them and just kept trying. </p><p> </p><p>And they would have keep going with it if not were for Marc, after some days of the same the shy boy decided it was enough and he asked all of them to talk, his cousin has been ranting about it with him, Nathaniel and Alix— the other two also ranting about how the others just don’t listen to them— he knew something had to be done and he had just the perfect idea. </p><p> </p><p>Alix likes to joke about how he is almost like a mom, ready for everything, being so caring and most important for this case: with authority— kind of— he may not be a natural leader but he knows his friends respect him; he is always polite and kind and treats them just the same he wants to be treated, he is always willing to listen and advice if needed,  his calm and responsible nature, those things are what gained him that regard— and with respect comes some authority because people is willing to listen to people they esteem—, and he is ready to use that respect to be listened and help his cousin. He doesn’t get into others’ businesses until he thinks it is strictly necessary, that’s why when he asked for a talk about the matter his friends knew he must have something important to say.</p><p> </p><p>He talked about how some people just don't get along with each other and that it was fine, you will not be liked by everybody, and you won’t like everybody either, as far as all parties remained polite and civil there was no problem with it, he explained how it is not Marinette's obligation to like Lila, that as far as she is polite she doesn’t needs to be her friend or give her a chance and they as her friends should respect her boundaries. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost like a lecture but the teens understood his point and even apologized to Marinette, promising to respect her space. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why the current situation is uncomfortable for them— annoying in Nathaniel and Alix’s case— because they have tried to talk to Lila about it, especially when the Italian wants to try to get near the designer, but to no avail. Lila seems pretty determined to be friends with Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>Which, taking on account the actual context, is kind of… not… good? Because they get it, it must suck to not be liked but still, is not the end of the world, Lila should just move on and not press Marinette to give her a chance… or press them into press her, because they <em> do </em> notice her attempts to make them talk to their friend. </p><p> </p><p>Thing that is a little concerning, not to mention that they have noted that Lila is maybe too fast to complain about Marinette, most of the time are things that seem exaggerated, or a misunderstanding from Lila’s part— or more like Lila notices they have more faith in the bluenette than she thought and are ready to defend her every time she tries to lowkey badmouth her, so she has no other option than back off, not like they need to know that— is actually kind of suspicious the way she always seems to have something unappealing to say about Marinette and yet she still wants to be with her, is like she doesn’t like the girl either but tries to make them think she does, but they don’t want to think like that. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath is Alya who decides to talk to Lila. </p><p> </p><p>“Is nothing like that, girl. Mari already told you why she didn’t accept your offer” she explains softly, and even if she knows deep down Marinette’s dislike of Lila is part of the reason she dejected her, she also knows the pig-tailed girl has her right to do so, and they can’t do anything but respect her decision. </p><p> </p><p>Lila doesn’t like that answer, not a little bit. Alya is supposed to be comforting her and saying how sorry she is for her friend’s horrible attitude, and the rest is too quiet, they should be talking about how Marinette should put aside their differences and just give her a chance. Changing her scowl to a pity expression she retires the hands from her face to address her classmates. </p><p> </p><p>“B-but I don’t understand! It would be a huge opportunity to win! It's obvious if she doesn’t want to work with me, it's because she hates me!” she whines, hoping to get the desired reaction this time. Not such luck. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s actually pretty simple, Lila” Alix's voice is heard above the italian’s cries. “Marinette wants to win because of her effort and not because the judges know you, if she wins because of that then it would make things too easy and unfair” She states firmly and the rest of the teens in the room make known their agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Lila has to restrain a frown, this is not the reaction she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“But…” </p><p> </p><p>“But nothing, Marinette doesn’t want to have any advantage more than her own talent and effort, that is how every contestant should think, besides she already told you she has someone else in mind, is not her obligation to work with you” the skater remains firm, and nobody seems willing to say anything in the brunette's favor. </p><p> </p><p>“Alix is right, Lila, if you know the judges they will be biased and that is unfair not just for the others but for Marinette as well” Rose chimes in. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, god knows my girl tends to spiral in the worst case scenarios, she would question herself and if she won because of you or because she really did it well, we don’t want that, besides if she already has a replacement, then there is not need to make a storm in a glass of water, is it?” Alya adds softly. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing a lost battle Lila just nods. “I-if you say so guys” and goes out the room, hiding her angry grimace. </p><p> </p><p>The rest just sigh and brush it off, it was the right thing to do, they hope they will manage to make Lila understand that she and Marinette don’t need to be friends. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The next day Marinette makes sure to be early on school, she spent the afternoon before preparing the best way to ask this person to model for her because she just knows they are perfect for this, they could portray any style if they want and would completely steal the audience's heart in any outfit, however, she knows this person is also incredibly shy and has an anxiety disorder, because that person is no other than her cousin Marc Anciel. </p><p> </p><p>She knows her cousin likes to arrive early to school because it is quiet and there are very few people, he likes to either hide under the stairs or in the art room. Arriving at the front door she fastly catches a glimpse of familiar red under the stairs, she takes a deep breath and walks towards her cousin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Marc!” she greets softly, the writer turns to look at his cousin and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Marinette… So what's the special occasion? You are early for school!” he playfully asks. Marinette rolls her eyes— though the smile in her lips shows she is just playing—  okay she may have gained that but her lateness is not what she wants to talk about. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually I have a special reason… and it has to do with you” she starts and lets out a nervous giggle, Marc lifts an eyebrow at her, wondering what would be happening that requires him. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” he asks kindly, ready to help his dear cousin. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiles a little more and takes a seat besides the black haired teen. “You see, IFM Paris is hosting a contest for young designers and I of course will enter the competition, the topic is how clothes can change someone’s aesthetic, so we have to create two outfits that will portray two different styles, making the same model to look different as well” the girl makes a pause to make sure the boy is understanding, Marc nods to her to keep going, still wondering what part he plays in all of this. </p><p> </p><p>“So well, I need a good model for my designs, I asked Juleka but she is very busy so I was hoping that you, maybe, if you want, could you be my model please?” her voice gets pitched with every word, she looks at her cousin expectant, hoping for a positive answer. </p><p> </p><p>Marc for his part is trying to process what Marinette just said. She wants <em> him </em> ??? To <em> model </em> ??? For a <em> contest </em>???? Surely he heard bad. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” is all he manages to say. Already expecting this kind of reaction, Marinette just sighs and asks again, calmer and softer this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you be my model for this contest, please?” </p><p> </p><p>Okay, so he did hear right. And he knows Marinette, he knows she is being very serious, however he can’t understand why him of all people. </p><p> </p><p>“M-Marinette… A-are you sure?” he asks hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking you!” She states firmly and gently, she knows Marc will have doubts and he may not be too confident about this, but she also knows he has potential, he is attractive and could wear anything and still look amazing, besides this could help his own confidence, she knows he needs to improve with it. </p><p> </p><p>The green eyed boy knows Marinette is right, at least with the being sure part, but he himself is not very confident about it. </p><p> </p><p>“B-but do you really think I’m the right option? I mean I can barely talk in front of my class without panicking, I wouldn't be a burden more than a help?”  he inquires in a voice that is so small that Marinette can feel her heart shaking a little, she has always had a soft spot for the shy writer, he is like her brother and one of the best persons she knows, that’s why she would like to help him to gain more confidence and also help him to see how amazing he is.  </p><p> </p><p>“Marc… I know you can make it just perfect, you are very beautiful, and you have an amazing style, you just need a little more confidence and I know we can work together in that” She says kindly, giving the most comforting smile she can, the writer still seems hesitant but a very small smile is wanting to form in his pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence— in which Marc still thinks about the matter— Marinette adds “Also, I won't obligate you to make something you don’t feel comfortable with, so if you don’t feel sure about this is okay, I can find another person but I really think you will be perfect for this and I would love to make this with you, but is your decision” the designer takes the noiret’s gloved hand in hers and squishes it, this time a little bigger smile appears in Marc’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Though, he is not very sure if he can do this, but maybe he can help Marinette to find another model, before he could say anything, however, a voice that neither of them like is heard besides them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well hello, Marinette” Lila’s annoying voice is sickenly sweet as she approaches the cousins, with no other than Chloe besides her. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette grunts under breath and Marc’s face contorts in a worried expression. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” She spats at them, not bothering to hide her discontent, she is with her cousin after all and Marc is very aware of the Italian’s true colors— though is not like Lila nor Chloe have taken notice of the boy— both bullies just smirk smugly at the noirette. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just wanted to rub in your face the opportunity you just lost” Lila almost purrs. Marinette looks at her confused and it's when Chloe talks. </p><p> </p><p>“You see I’m also entering the design competition and of course I will win with how fabulous I am!” She says as she flicks her ponytail to the side.  </p><p> </p><p>Marinette doesn’t look intimidated. “Really, Chloe? Need to remind you how it went the last time you entered a design contest?” she mocks the blonde, the rich girl makes an indignant gasp and frowns to her rival. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you must know that I learned from my mistakes, this time you don’t stand a chance against me, now we will see who is truly exceptional!” She all but barks at the pig-tailed girl, Marinette for her part can make a guess of why the blonde is entering the contest: to impress her mother. </p><p> </p><p>“Besides, you know the nature of the competition and you know pretty well how can I play the innocent girl role, making two different impressions is like eating a cake for me, besides unlike you Chloe has money and is willing to do anything to win, so do I” Lila chimes in with her voice filled in venom, she then kneels to Marinette’s level and looks at her directly at the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Just think about it, I am Gabriel's model, I have the experience, Chloe is the daughter of the Style Queen and the Mayor, she is a big name, do you really think the judges would let that pass? In this world everything is about connections, if you know the right people it doesn’t matter if someone else is better, you have the victory assured” Marinette tries to not look intimidated, but even she has to admit the brunette has some right in her words, Chloe is famous for going away with almost whatever she wants, both girls are petty and would do anything to win and if that makes her miserable, then better. </p><p> </p><p>Lila leans closer to the bluenette to whisper in her ear “Besides, you have seen how far both of us are willing to go, and don’t forget I could lie my way into the judges good graces, after all Gabriel and Audrey are sponsors of the event, and I managed to get you expelled in the bat of an eye, making your reputation shake with people that had so much faith in you, what makes you think I wouldn’t find a way to assure your doom in this contest?” </p><p> </p><p>Lila stands up with a devil smirk on her lips, looking down to Marinette like she was some kind of waste. Marinette tenses up a little with her words, but tries to not show it. </p><p> </p><p>“Talk all you want, I’m sure you two wouldn’t last a minute in the same room without pulling your hairs” she manages to sound more confident than she feels. </p><p> </p><p>Lila and Chloe just laugh at her. “Well Dupain Cheng, you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and if putting up with Miss liar here will make me win and make you miserable then is a prize I’m willing to pay” with that both girls walk away. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette for much she doesn’t want to, starts to spiral in her head, she has to admit— and is really hard for her to do it— that their words somehow worried her, Lila is right, she knows how far they would go to achieve their goals, and is a very high limit— she is very sure Lila has no limit at all— Chloe was willing to steal, she was willing to <em> put people in danger </em> just to prove herself worthy of a miraculous, and Lila… the things she accused her of were very serious, if not were for Adrien’s deal with her that would have been a huge stain in her archive, she would had had the risk of not being accepted in schools or even Lycee for the nature of the charges— cheat, assault and thief— and all because she knows she is a liar, is a very petty grudge that just seems to grow everyday for the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe will do everything for her mother’s approval, Lila will— and has done— anything just to make her miserable, who says that they wouldn’t try something similar to win or at least to make sure she loses? </p><p> </p><p>And the last Lila said to her… that really scared her even is she hates to admit it, because is true, Damocles didn’t even let her defend herself, he, Miss Bustier, Rose and Juleka were akumatized because they really believed she did those things— even if her friends apologized, the fact  they doubted her just like Lila warned her— after that day she started to take the Italian like what she is: a serious threat, because if she was able to do that… What else is she capable of? Marinette knows the only reason Lila hasn’t made her completely miserable is because of Adrien’s deal and Marc’s intervention with her friends, otherwise she is not sure how things would be.  </p><p> </p><p>She is already thinking in all the ways those two could ruin the contest for her, getting trapped in a whirlwind of worst case scenarios and paranoia. </p><p> </p><p>At her side Marc is watching the other two girls walking away with a small frown in his face, they really give him the chills but he is sure they will face the consequences of their actions, eventually. </p><p> </p><p>Once the devil duo is out of sight he turns to his cousin, just to stop short at what he sees. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette has an expression he is sure he has never seen in her before. She looks… defeated, he knows she tends to get in a spiral of worst case scenarios when she overthinks things, that she can be a little anxious sometimes— and he knows about anxiety— but he has never seen her so worried or desperate, he doesn’t like it. At all. </p><p> </p><p>He knows how is like to deal with self doubt, he knows everybody does at some point, but seeing her like this? He especially doesn’t like it when it is Lila and Chloe’s fault. </p><p> </p><p>He takes a moment to look at Marinette who is already drowning in paranoid thoughts, she has become more confident, she has learned how to stand up for herself, so it is just unfair to see her starting to break because of some petty girl’s words. He takes a deep breath making a decision, he looks at his hand which is still held by Marinette’s, he puts his free hand over them and squishes it, catching the bluenette’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little pressure in her hand, Marinette snaps out of her mind and turns to see Marc, who is giving her a comforting and bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t listen to them Marinette, we know Lila’s word has no worth and Chloe… well she is Chloe, also you have faced both of them and survived, even with the close calls you have demonstrated that you can against them and this time is not exception” He states confident, and apparently is enough to make his cousin relax a little, then with a more determined expression adds “Besides you won’t be alone in this one” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette needs two seconds to process the last part, and when she does… </p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you mean?” she asks hopefully, this is what she thinks it is? </p><p> </p><p>Marc’s smile even if a little twisted gets bigger, he is doing this for her, he can and if he can, she does as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be your model” he states firmly, sounding more confident than he really feels. Marinette gasps and smiles wildly at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to, you know?” She still questions, wanting to be sure her cousin is comfortable with the idea. </p><p> </p><p>Marc softens his face. “Well, I’m not going to lie, I’m terrified about the idea and I still don’t feel 100% confident” He starts, making Marinette deflating a little “But…” this makes her to perk up “ If you have faith in me and in that I can do this, then I have faith in you and in that you will kick everybody's ass in that contests” that earns a little laugh from Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>“We can do this Marinette, together” the writer ends softly, the designer smiles brightly and engulfs her cousin in a tight hug, which he is more than happy to return. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Marc” she whispers warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, Mari” the green eyed boy replies sweetly. </p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for some seconds, when they break apart they start to talk about the contest and what would be their plan. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the doubts and the anxiety that comes with this, both of them have a good feeling about it. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The same day during art club they discuss some things, for starters they want it to be as secret as possible because they know Lila and Chloe will try to enter Marinette's mind and will use anything they could find to do so, so it is better to keep them in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>They also agreed some extra hands would be great, for the contest they had to make a photoshoot and submit the pictures, picking the better of each outfit to make them the cover of the portafolio, so having some help during the photoshoot— and to moral support for the time prior, during and after it— will make things easier. And they have the perfect people: Alix and Nathaniel. </p><p> </p><p>They are their friends— best friends in Marc’s case— they are also the only ones besides Marinette herself and Adrien in Miss Bustier’s class that know about Lila, so it won’t be a trouble keeping their work in secret, also they are the closest persons to Marc— aside from his cousin of course— so they will be a great moral support for the shy writer. </p><p> </p><p>And if it happens that Marinette and Alix get to tease the comic duo about their obvious feelings for each other— of course without the other noticing— then that’s pretty much their business, because if they have to suffer from the duo’s mutual and hopeless pining and obliviousness at the other’s feelings, then they may as well get a little fun while doing it. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette also told him she wanted the designs to be a surprise, so Marc just gets the enough information to make sure Marinetete won’t design something he would be uncomfortable wearing but keeping the surprise element even for him. </p><p> </p><p>After talking with Alix and Nathaniel, who were more than happy to help— they were very surprised about Marc modeling but very proud of him nonetheless— and explaining their plan of action Marinette started brainstorming different design ideas. </p><p> </p><p>She knows Marc is cute on a daily basis, but with the right outfit he can take that cuteness to another level, or be sexy and seductive. She has seen it with her own eyes, every time Marc decides to wear a different outfit to school and make a special makeup, maybe the writer himself doesn't notice it but Marinette is pretty aware of the looks he receives from people— specially a certain redhead—  she has had both, boys and girls, asking her to introduce Marc to them. In a spectrum from adorable to sexy she knows Marc can portrait both ends of said spectrum, and she is going to explode it. </p><p> </p><p>While she makes the designs, she, Nathaniel and Alix will be having photoshoot practices with Marc to help him be more comfortable, so far those practices have been pretty useful. </p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Marc is just us, there is no reason to feel nervous” Alix encourages him as Marinette prepares the camera and Nathaniel sets up the lights. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if you think about it, this is just like making cosplay, you dress up as a character and act like them, you can also do that with Marinette’s designs!” Nathaniel exclaims approaching his nervous best friend. </p><p> </p><p>The writer breaths shakily as he tries to look confident. </p><p> </p><p>“If you say so, thanks for helping us by the way” he says softly, with a tiny smile adorning his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Every time mom, we are proud of you too, this is huge and we are sure you have this!” Alix says as she puts her arm around her friend’s waist, Nathaniel also puts his arm around the writer’s shoulder and gives him a smile and a thumb up, Marc simply smiles bigger with a lovely blush spreading over his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“They are right, Marc, you got this, also you have made cosplay before and your photos are always amazing, like Nath said you can see this just the same, imagine that you are dressing up as a character” the designer says once she is done setting up the equipment in her room. “Now let's start with some magazine poses like a warm-up, after that we can try with transmitting different aesthetics with some of the clothes I prepared for today” </p><p> </p><p>Marc just nods, not trusting his voice at all and they start the practice. </p><p> </p><p>At first is kind of awkward, with Marc being tense and very nervous, but as the pictures are taken and the time passes he manages to relax in the company of his favorite persons, is a nice atmosphere and the encouragement comments from them are very helpful. </p><p> </p><p>“You are doing a good job, Marc!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s my cousin! I bet other models would kill for having your natural charm!” </p><p> </p><p>“Amazing, you look really nice in this one, mom!” </p><p> </p><p>“See, you are doing it better, lets try this one again” </p><p> </p><p>“Your smile is natural, it looks beautiful” Nathaniel is the one to say that, making Marc— and himself— blush deeply, earning fond but exasperated looks from Alix and Marinette.  </p><p> </p><p>“Now lets try with the outfits Marinette made” </p><p> </p><p>“Try to act like Shun for this one… see? It's just like doing cosplay!” </p><p> </p><p>“For this one imagine you are Sebastian!” Alix the little traitor knew what she was doing, at this point— after almost three hours of taking pictures and giving pep talks to the shy boy— he was kind of more confident so his performance was quite nice, to say Nathaniel was blushing and his imagination was running would be an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>They spend almost all the afternoon taking photos and trying to improve the noiret’s confidence. </p><p> </p><p>The next days were pretty much the same, and with time and the help from his cousin and friends, Marc grew in confidence and even started to have fun with the sessions. With each one he found he felt more sure in front of the camera and even in school, it was a surprise even to himself when he raised his hand in class to answer his teacher’s question, he could tell Mrs. Mendeleiev was proud and his friends and cousin were as well when he told them. Little by little he let his insecurities fade away. </p><p> </p><p>During that time they also trapped both Lila and Chloe— though they worked separately—  trying to get some information about Marinette’s submission and trying to sabotage her, thankfully they were able to stop them and Lila even got some suspicious looks from the class since Alix and Nathaniel didn’t think twice to talk about the matter with their friends— who still believed Lila’s excuses but were noticeable more thoughtful about them—  taking advantage of the fact Lila doesn’t know they are aware of her. With Chloe it wasn’t a surprise she would try to spy on Marinette, so the class didn’t think much about her more than to make sure she would leave the bluenette alone. Soon enough both girls understood they couldn’t try anything with the class on their backs. </p><p> </p><p>Which leads to another thing they noted during this days, apparently Marinette was not the only one working on secret, Chloe also stayed uncharacteristically quiet about her submission, though if they think about it makes kind of sense, she and Lila decided to work together and that must have came some with some rules like the secrecy, because it would look really bad if Lila is seen as the bully’s model, that will put her in a doubtful light with the rest of the class, thing she obviously doesn’t want. </p><p> </p><p>But they don’t have time to focus on what the two witches are doing. </p><p> </p><p>Right now Marc is with his two friends in her cousin’s room waiting for her to reveal the outfits he will wear, some days ago she told them she finally had the final designs and now she could start making them. Today at school she told them they were ready and they have been excited since then— a little nervous too in Marc’s case— the only thing they know is both outfits are dresses since Marinette asked Marc if he was okay wearing them, which he was, he already wears them so it was not a big deal. </p><p> </p><p>“So, are you ready guys?” The designer asks in front of mannequins covered by a white blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“Since you told us in school the dresses are ready” is Alix's relaxed answer. The other two make known their agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“In that case…” She says and then takes out the blanket, revealing two gorgeous dresses, and damn! They are amazing, Marc and Nathaniel even blush a little at seeing the second one. </p><p> </p><p>In the first mannequin there is a lovely black and white dress, the sleeves are white and long with little ruffles adorning the edges, it has the illusion of a sleeveless heart neckline black dress above the white part, the skirt reaches above the knees— it will show some of Marc’s thighs— the neck also has very little ruffles adorning it and a black lace around it with a white rose in the knot, completing the outfit there are white tights with some black details at the edges, single finger black gloves and black flats with a lace adorned by white roses.</p><p> </p><p>“This…” Marinette says catching their attention “Is the first aesthetic we are going to portrait: Adorable, Marc you are adorable and cute in a daily basis” before Marc could deny it she continues “But with this dress we are going to bring your natural adorableness into another level, you have to act cute with this one and make the judges’ hearts melt!” Marc’s cheeks are noticeably warmer, Marinette may have gotten a little excited explaining it. </p><p> </p><p>“O-okay, I think I can handle it” he manages to say, then Marinette stands by the other dress. </p><p> </p><p>“This on the other hand” She starts pointing to the second outfit, this one is a white turtleneck long dress, it has two opening at both sides of the skirt from the tight so it would show Marc’s long legs— Don’t think about it now, Kurtzberg! — the dress will embrace Marc’s slender figure; completing the outfit there is a pair of white pointed toe heels. Is pretty simple but <em> fucking lord </em>! Is quite difficult to take your eyes out of it. </p><p> </p><p>“This one is the other end of the spectrum: Sexy! with this one we are going to highlight your natural attributes like your thin complexion and your long legs, you have to be confident in this one, show the world the fire in you!” Marinette really got a little excited and Marc’s face is as red as a tomato… and Nathaniel is not doing any better, not when he is already imagining his unfairly handsome crush in that dress. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, maybe you would like to relax a little, Marc is nearly combusting” Alix— bless her soul— chimes in, taking some pity in her friends’ red faces. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette giggles a little bashfully, <em> whoops!  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can handle it?” She asks calmer. Marc for his part can’t talk. </p><p> </p><p>“I… I, uh… I-i m-mean, uh…” he stutters, feeling embarrassed, Alix intervenes again. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course he can! I mean, you have seen him in the last sessions, also don’t tell me you don’t think his Sebastian performance was pure gold” She says smirking and then turns to Nathaniel. “Don’t you agree with me, Nath?” she asks with a knowing look, the redhead jumps a little at being addressed and his blush gets deeper at Alix’s mocking face, the only he can do is glare at his friend. <em> ‘Traitor’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, he… uh… he did it very good” he manages to stammer, praying to not blush more than he already is. Marc for his part is sure his face is on fire, god why him? </p><p> </p><p>The two girls in the room share a knowing look, taking some delight in the boys being total disasters. </p><p> </p><p>“So?” Marinette insist, she wants to make sure Marc will feel comfortable with this. </p><p> </p><p>Marc would be lying if he says he is 100% sure about the second dress but… they already got this far, and he did better in the last practices, even when portraying bolder vibes and he has his friends and cousin’s support, he can do this. </p><p> </p><p>The writer takes a shaky and deep breath and looks directly at his cousin. “I-I g-got this… I think” he manages to say, Marinette gives him a proud smile, Alix and Nathnaiel clap his back with smiles of their own. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well… and thanks, Marc” she says sincerely. </p><p> </p><p>“You are very welcome, Mari” he replies softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, today I just wanted to show you guys the dresses, the next two days will be for you Marc to prepare yourself mentally, it should be enough, when the day comes we will meet as soon as the classes are done and come here to prepare everything for the real photoshoot, okay” </p><p> </p><p>With a nod from everybody the comic duo and the skater gather their stuff and say goodbye to the designer. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The next two days passed in a hurry, those were days dedicated totally to make sure Marc was relaxed and ready for the photos and for Marinette to arrange last minute details. </p><p> </p><p>Finally the day arrives and all of them meet at the school’s entrance to go to Marinette’s home and start working. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” Marinette asks her team. </p><p> </p><p>The other three exchange determinate looks. “We are ready, Marinette” Nathaniel says for them. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Alix, Nathaniel you two set up our little set, there are some backgrounds besides my swaging machine we can use, Marc, come with me, we’ll make your makeup and then go to change, we will start with adorable” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” The other three say in unison and everybody goes to their respective task. </p><p> </p><p>With the set and makeup ready they are just waiting for Marc to get dressed. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready mom?” Alix asks near the screen where Marc is changing. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a moment” the writer replies as he watches himself in the mirror, he looks… really cute if he says it himself. Marinette, as always, did a great job with the clothes and they made a nice makeup for it, and he likes it, the sensation of feeling cute, beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>The noiret takes a calming breath and looks at his reflection one more time, he smiles softly at himself and walks out. </p><p> </p><p>When he goes into sight the three other teens gasp at seeing him, with happy smiles in their faces— lovestruck in Nathaniel’s case, but he tries to be subtle— and are fast to compliment the shy boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Marc you look absolutely cute!!” </p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought there was no way for you to be more adorable” </p><p> </p><p>As Marinette keeps gushing about how nice the writer looks, Alix hits Nathaniel with her elbow. “You are staring, say something” she whispers to her friend who is too enamored with Marc looking so cute to even register the pain in his ribs; noticing this, the skater just rolls her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“God, you are too bi to function properly” she pulls some of the red locks, finally making Nathaniel snap out of Marc land. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what was that for?” the artist grunts to the girl. </p><p> </p><p>“You were being a bi disaster, I just bring you back to the real world, now go and tell something nice to him, remember we are here to help and to encourage him” before the redhead could say something, Alix pushes him towards the writer, the artist barely manages to regain balance to not look like a fool in front of his best friend/crush. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey” he stammers. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey” Marc manages to reply, Marinette decides to go to talk to Alix and leave them alone. </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel turns a little to see both girls who give him  thumbs up, he straightens up and looks at Marc. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you look r-really cute… not like you don’t look cute before, I mean, you are cute like all the time and... “ noticing that he is just rambling… and blushing— and that Marc is also blushing— Nathaniel coughs and decides to end his shame. </p><p> </p><p>“You look really cute” he manages to say without stammering, Marc smiles sweetly at him with a dark blush of his own, feeling in a cloud because Nathaniel thinks he is cute. </p><p> </p><p>“T-thanks” He whispers, just then Marinette decides to start the session. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay everybody, time to work, you know what to do!” </p><p> </p><p>And with that the photoshoot starts. </p><p> </p><p>They make a lot of good pictures, with Marc making simple poses, others using props, like an umbrella, a basket, they even use some of Marc’s plushies, Nathaniel almost gets a nosebleed from those ones. But definitely the best one is one of Marc sitting in a stool, in front of a background with green watercolor stains and looking utterly adorable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me this is the one you are choosing for the cover!” Alix exclaims as she and the rest see the picture in the camera. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course we are, Marc looks like the definition of adorable in this one!” Marinette states excited and proud, Marc for his part can’t help blushing, much less when Nathaniel just looks at him smiling and fucking <em> agrees </em> with Marinette when she says he was the definition of adorable. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we have enough photos for the adorable part. Time to make the second one, Are you ready, cousin dear?” Marinette asks him while backing up the photos in her computer. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah” he replies, even if he is still a little nervous— and embarrassed— by it. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, go to the makeup station, I’ll be with you in a second” </p><p> </p><p>Marc does as he was told, once he takes a seat in the makeup station Alix comes with a grin he knows too well. </p><p> </p><p>“I know that smile, I feel like my dignity is in danger” he states nervously, the pink haired girl playfully rolls her eyes and throws an arm around his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“You are being too dramatic, bud. I’m here to give moral support, I’m sure you will do it as fine as you did with the first dress” She assures him softly and a small smile makes its way into his lips, he even feels bad for assuming she just wanted to tease him… that’s it until… </p><p> </p><p>“Oh and a little advice; when you put on that dress just imagine you are trying to seduce Nath, I bet that will make the pictures tenfold times better” and there is the teasing, Alix just laughs at his red face and even has the audacity to wink at him before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>Marc doesn’t have time— or the brain cells for that matter— to react until Marinette arrives with a smile too knowing for his liking. The writer just pouts. </p><p> </p><p>“Not a single word” he warns mortified, Marinette just raises her hands in surrender. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, just because you are making so much modelling for me” she winks at him and the writer lets himself relax a little as the bluenette hands him a wipe to remove the makeup. </p><p> </p><p>After some minutes his makeup is ready and he goes to change. When he is ready he takes a moment to look at himself in the mirror, he just stares at his reflection not quite believing his eyes, he looks… he looks… sexy, just as his cousin said, the dress really highlights his slender frame and the openings in the skirt of the dress really show pretty well his legs the heels adds a nice effect making them look more defined, and the makeup is just the perfect complement for the whole picture. </p><p> </p><p>He makes some turns to look at himself from different angles, he normally doesn’t acknowledges things like his own beauty, much less he thinks he can be adorable or sexy, but Marinette really did an amazing job with the outfits and, well, she says how a model also plays an important role in this, so maybe he also adds to the aesthetic. That thought makes him feel good, he still feels a little embarrassed but a little sparkle of confidence starts to shine inside him, he really loves how he looks right now… he may as well demonstrate it with the pictures. </p><p> </p><p>When he goes into sight he is received with amazed faces from his friends and cousin— Nathaniel actually chokes with his own saliva— and despite the bright blush in his cheeks Marc can feel a little better with this. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow… just… wow” Nathaniel says completely stunned— probably not aware of what he is saying— Marc smiles shyly but that definitely adds some points in his confidence bar.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thanks” he squeaks and that seems to snap the artist out of his trance, making him blush as red as his hair and stammer some nonsense before saying something about checking the lights. </p><p> </p><p>In the background Alix and Marinette just laugh, they are so going to tease Nathaniel about this later. </p><p> </p><p>“Marc you look stunning!” Alix states as a matter of fact, Marinette nods besides her and puts a hand in the writer’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Time to work, ready?” Marc nods and everybody starts with their jobs. </p><p> </p><p>Just like with the first session they got some very good pictures, especially the last ones because by that point Marc got more into it feeling more comfortable, they also used props, at the middle of the session Nathaniel even stepped out to get some water for all of them, nice of him, isn’t it? </p><p> </p><p>Just as they are taking the last few pictures Marc manages to get a pose and an intense look that definitely gain them a perfect shot, it is a very simple pose— he just standing there with his arms at his sides— but the look in his eyes and his seductive smile are the ones that make it perfect. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Just as Marinette is about to comment about how perfect the photo is, they hear something— or more like someone— falling. </p><p> </p><p>“Nathaniel! Hey, are you okay, can you hear me?” Alix asks worried to her fallen friend who literally just fainted— it seems the water wasn’t enough, uh— looking at the lovestruck expression in the redhead face is enough for the skater to know <em> exactly </em> why his friend fucking fainted. ‘ <em> God I told you, you are too bisexual to function! </em> ’ </p><p> </p><p>Alix restrains the urge to grunt, facepalm or roll her eyes ‘<em> You are a fucking disaster, dude </em>’ she thinks exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay?” Marc’s worried voice snaps her out from her internal ranting, Alix sighs and faces her friend with an excuse prepared. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he is just very sleep deprived and he didn’t eat too much in lunch” The pink haired girl says hoping Marc would believe her. And judging by his concerned face— that has some hints of what she likes to call ‘mama lecture mode’ — she maybe got it. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought he was doing fine with his sleep schedule?” because he himself with Alix helped him to administrate better his time so he doesn’t have to be sleepy all the time. </p><p> </p><p>Alix knows Nathaniel is going to be lectured about his bad sleep habits because of this… but is his own fault for being a disaster, besides a little reminder to make sure he doesn’t mess up for real may be good. </p><p> </p><p>“He had some extra commissions lately, but he didn’t want to be delayed in school so he tried to balance everything, of course he couldn’t and ended up with less time to sleep, I discovered it recently and he asked me to keep it a secret to not worry you, besides he is already done with the extra work, he should be going back to his normal schedule by tomorrow” Alix is not that mean, she may as well soften the lecture by assuring Marc everything will be fine. </p><p> </p><p>The concern in the writer’s face fades just a little and he changes his expression to the ‘lecture mode’ Alix could recognize it every time— she has faced that face herself before— he just thinks some time before sighing in fondness exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll talk with him later, for now we need to make sure he is okay”  he says as he crosses his arms, Alix just nods and takes Marinette by the arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, mom, Marinette and I will take care of him, you take a break, you also need it” Marc would have protested but Alix raises a hand making him stop, he knows his best friend enough to see this as a lost battle, he just murmurs a little ‘okay’ and goes to sit in one of the chairs while the girls manage to put the redhead in the divan. </p><p> </p><p>Alix explains the real situation to the bluenette who can’t help but roll her eyes playfully, she now  has a good return whenever the artist mocks her about her being a total disaster because of Adrien, because she at least hasn’t fainted because of him. Yet. </p><p> </p><p>They wake up Nathaniel who has a very confused expression in his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- What happened?” he asks, still a little dopey.  </p><p> </p><p>“What happened is that you” Alix says stabbing a finger in the redhead’s chest “are a fucking bi disaster, I can’t believe you literally fainted!” she whispers screams, Nathaniel can feel the blood rushing to his face, oh god, he really fainted? He will never hear the end of this, he knows it. </p><p> </p><p>“I- uh, I… I’m a disaster okay? I get it! but can’t you blame me? You two know how I feel about him and then he just stands there in that dress and looking so.. so” Nathaniel can feel his face burning and hides it in his hands, </p><p> </p><p>“Sexy?” Marinette ends for him, the artist just whines and refuses to meet either of their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Both girls giggle and decide to take mercy on the poor redhead. “Is okay, bud. Marc really kills it with that dress and I’m sure he will have the same reaction if you wear a sexy outfit if that makes you feel better?” Alix offers, Nathaniel doesn’t believe the last part— at least not 100% — but he starts to relax. Marinette for her part tries to repress a snort, because she knows Marc <em> is </em> a gay disaster when it comes to Nathaniel, and he <em> did </em> almost fainted the day Nathaniel used the nice skinny jeans, personalized t-shirt and the leather jacket she made for him as a late birthday present, he even ranted to her about how nice and gorgeous he looked that day. She has to admit, Nathaniel looked badass and handsome in that outfit, so she can understand his cousin’s reaction, which was hilarious. </p><p> </p><p>Alix's voice brings her back to the present. “Also, Marc will probably lecture you about your sleep schedule… again” at that the artist snaps his head up and looks at her with an expression that clearly screams ‘<em> WHAT?! </em>’ </p><p> </p><p>The pink haired girls just shrugs. “It was that or revealing your feelings” </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel just sighs heavily, it could have been worse. “Fine, at least tell me what did I do” </p><p> </p><p>Alix proceeds to explain as Marinette gives Nathaniel some water, a bisexual disaster or not he still fainted. </p><p> </p><p>After that— and a little break of 5 minutes— they retake the session and after some more shoots they finally end. They use the photo from when Nathaniel fainted as cover along with the one with Marc seated in the stool, Marinette backs up the new set of pictures while Marc removes his makeup and changes into his usual clothes. </p><p> </p><p>With the photos secured and Marc changed they all disassemble the improvised set they made, after an afternoon full of work they finally get to relax and eat the treats Marinette’s parents brought them. Not before Marc lectures Nathaniel about a proper sleep again, of course. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead wanted to be swallowed by the earth— you just not want to face Marc’s lecture mode nor his ‘I’m not mad just disappointed’ look— but that was better than having to confess his feelings that way, if he is going to do it he wants to be ready and it to be nice. </p><p> </p><p>Once they are done with the sweets— which Marc got one or two extras because he did a good job and not because his cousin loves to spoil him, what are you talking about? — the art kids go to their homes and Marinette prepares the portfolio she will submit to the contest’s platform. </p><p> </p><p>Very late that night— and after checking the portfolio at least five times— Marinette finally submits the pictures. </p><p> </p><p>“Those were very good photos, Marinette, your outfits and Marc’s performance were really a good combination” Tikki exclaims as her holder relaxes in the desk chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tikki, now we just have to wait to the day of the fashion show, they will let us know the winner at the beginning of the show so they and their model can get ready to close the event” </p><p> </p><p>“I have a good feeling about this, I bet this will be your big chance to get noticed by this university!” the little kwami states confident as she hugs the teen’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette gladly returns the hug. “Thanks, Tikki I have a good feeling about this as well” </p><p> </p><p>“Now, go to sleep, you have been working very hard” the red being chimes in, then she smiles and adds playfully “besides, I’m sure you don’t want to be lectured by Marc too, do you?” </p><p> </p><p>That earns laughs from both of them, after some more minutes— in which Marinette makes sure to leave everything in its place— the heroine and her kwami finally go to sleep, already excited about the big day. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>After two weeks the big day is finally there. Marinette and Marc are backstage waiting for the judges’ announcement along with the rest of the other contestants and their models, on the other side of the room they can see Chloe and Lila who are watching them with disdain, with smug smirks on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>They honestly don’t know what to think about those grins, it is impossible they somehow sabotaged Marinette, they made sure of that, by this point maybe they already figured out who Marinette's model is and maybe think he was just a poor choice— believe or not that thought just made Marc really want to walk through that runway and show he can do this— or maybe it is something more, knowing those two you can’t really know for sure, and they will be lying if they say those smirks don’t make them tense if just a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>They are really grateful the organizators made clear they can’t leave their assigned spots to wait, so they can’t approach them and try to push their buttons. </p><p> </p><p>After what feels like forever— at least for the contestants— the three judges, all of them important people for either the fashion industry or the University,  come in and call for everybody’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I have your attention please?” A tall and authoritative woman dressed in a black hourglass dress with white short hair, says in the center of the backstage room. Everybody instantly gets near and stays quiet to hear the announcement. </p><p> </p><p>“As you know me and the other two judges have been looking through and analyzing all of your submissions, we judged your work based in creativity, quality of the clothes and pictures, and how well you achieved the goal of making your models portray two different aesthetic with your designs, we were also very careful and aware of things like plagiarism or other forms of cheating” she says in a stern tone. </p><p> </p><p>Besides her a kind looking man dressed in a fancy red wine suit takes the word. “We will announce the winner to open the fashion show, we will display the cover photos of the winner’s submission in the entrance of the runway when we announced it and as you know the winner will have their model to walk with the designs to close the event” </p><p> </p><p>Now a lady— in maybe her mid thirties— steps in, she is dressed in a dark blue pencil skirt, with a blazer the same color and a dark gray blouse under the blazer. </p><p> </p><p>“Now please all the designers and their models go to the runway, we will open the show now, also, even if you don’t win please stay, people from the university and other important figures will speak to you after the event besides…” she then changes her expression from friendly and calm to a more serious one “there is a particular contestan we would like to talk to, and to their model as well” her tone is cold and makes chills go through everyone’s spines, making them wonder what they would want to talk about? </p><p> </p><p>They don’t have time to guess because some staff members start to guide them into the runway. </p><p> </p><p>Once outside they blink a little to adapt their eyes to the lights, Marinette and Marc immediately look for their families and friends among the guests. They can spot them quite easily, they have nice seats after all. </p><p> </p><p>The event is with invitation, Marinette being a contestant and Marc her model they got invitations for their families and an extra guest each, so Alix and Nathaniel are with them. Since this is a huge event for Marinette— despite her wining or not— she also wanted to bring her other friends as well, fortunately Jagged Stone and Penny were more than happy to help their favorite designer to get some extra invitations, Jagged being one of the sponsors of the event it was easy, even though they couldn’t get seats near the runaway Marinette is still happy for having her friends here and they are as well, the cousins spot their other friends some seats behind their families, who wave at them excitedly, some of them with thoughtful expression once they spot Marc besides her. </p><p> </p><p>Kagami and Adrien are also there, in the front row thanks to their parents, they also wave at them and Adrien even gives Marinette a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome everybody to the annual IFM Paris Fashion Show” The lady with blazer and skirt greets the audience “ this year our university is hosting a contest for young designers, the topic: The power of clothes, and how an outfit can make the same person look in different aesthetics, our contestant submitted a portfolio with pictures of two of their creations, the goal was to make the same model look in two complete different lights with their designs, today we will reveal the winner, the judges are Mrs. Agatha Martin, CEO of Elle Magazine, one of the most important fashion magazine in France and owner of Vanity’s boutique one of the most famous boutiques in Paris that distribute pieces of Gabriel Agreste and The Style Queen Audrey Bourgeois; Mr. Antoine Dubois, another fashion icon and world-renowned designer; and finally myself, Mrs. Annette Simon, rector of IFM Paris” </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Simon makes a pause as the audience claps. Stealing a glance toward her friends, Marinette can see that some of them— Alya, Nino, Ivan and Juleka— have a frown in their faces, though she can’t guess why, she however, notices they are watching something in the runway, following their glances she looks at Chloe and <em> Lila </em> besides her, right, nobody knew she was modeling for her. </p><p> </p><p>She was aware of them finding out if they came to the show? Yeah, but she just realized it when the invitations were already delivered; is she taking some delight in the suspicious look her friends are giving the Italian for this wonderful coincidence? Yes; is she being a little petty? Maybe; does she care? Bold of you to assume she does. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Simon's voice brings her back into the present. </p><p> </p><p>“We based our election in creativity, quality of the clothes and pictures, and how well the participants achieved the goal of making the models portray two differents aesthetic with their designs, the winner will have their designs modeled to close the fashion show, they will also have an automatic recommendation to ingress in IFM Paris and a tour to our campus, as well as a monetary prize and a free course in fashion design and clothes making imparted by one of our best professors. The model will also receive an economical prize and a recommendation for VIP-Models Paris” </p><p> </p><p>The audience claps again, the contestants look excited— and a little anxious— the rector of the university raises a hand to ask for silence, once the audencien is quiet Mr. Dubois steps to the podium with an envelope in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, without any more preambles in this envelope is the name of our winner” he says as he starts to open the envelope, then he takes out a piece of paper and reads the name on it. “And our winner is… Miss Marinette Dupain Cheng!” As soon as the name leaves his mouth, the pictures they chose for the cover are displayed in the entrance of the runway for everyone to see, the audience immediately explode in claps and among the guests whispers of compliments and amazement are heard about the young designer and even about the young model.</p><p> </p><p>The most cheers come from her family and friends, Marinette is so excited that she can’t react until Marc engulfs her in a tight hug, feeling the warmth of her cousin she finally snaps out of her stupor and returns the hug. </p><p> </p><p>“You did it, Mari! I’m so proud of you!” the writer softly whispers in her ear, Marinette tightens her grip and whispers back. </p><p> </p><p>“We did it, together” they break the hug and Marinette receives the congratulation from her fellow competitors, the cousins then walk towards the podium to receive their prize, however as Marinette approaches the judges to shake hands a very disgusted voice is heard above the multitude of cheers and claps. </p><p> </p><p>“THIS IS RIDICULOUS, UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!” </p><p> </p><p>Almost all the room falls silent at Chloe’s angry voice, Marinette and her class can just roll their eyes, here we go with the classic tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>“This is unacceptable, how can you have chosen her over <em> me </em>?!”  The blonde starts to throw her typical tantrum about how she was a better option and that the judges didn’t know what they were doing, for her classmates it was nothing new. For the rest of the audience it is kind of uncomfortable but you can see they are also annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>Lila is very much annoyed too, not because Chloe, she already expected that reaction, what she is mad about is the fact they didn’t win, after all the hard work she made to try to sweeten the judges’ ears with her ‘connection with the sponsors’ and how she could make Gabriel Agreste to donate funds to the university, or how she was friends with some important fashion icons in Italy, she even took advantage of Chloe position as the daughter of the mayor and told them they could ask for everything later, she gave them lots of good reasons to chose them, also she has to admit Chloe’s works was very well done— because she paid a talent Japanese designer to do her job but nobody needs to to know that— and she is the perfect model, her work was impeccable, she looked amazing in those outfits, she can agree with Chloe in one things, those judges don’t know what they are doing.  </p><p> </p><p>What infuriates her the most is the fact that the model she lost against is Marinette’s pathetic cousin, she can remember the boy, he is ridiculously shy and a ball of nerves most of the time, the only reason she noticed him at all is because Marinette, Alix and Nathaniel likes to talk about him and spend time with him a lot in school, otherwise she is sure she wouldn’t even know about his existence. </p><p> </p><p>The moment she saw Marinette and him walk into the backstage room she almost laughed, so Marinette’s other model was her jumpy cousin? What a joke! And she thought Marinette had some dignity. </p><p> </p><p>And still, that missy and the wannabe designer won over them, over <em> her </em>! And she has to restrain the urge to shriek with all the adulation Marinette’s work is getting, she turns to see the pictures they are displaying in the runway’s entrance, the designs can’t be that good, right? </p><p> </p><p>Well, she will never admit it but they <em> are </em> that good, but there is something that specially makes her want to snap, it’s the fact that the designs are dresses. <em> Dresses </em> being worn by a <em> boy </em> ! How could the judges choose <em> that? </em>! She already knew the boy is gay but this? </p><p> </p><p>How could Marinette do that in the first place? It 's disgusting. As she watches the pictures with hate and disgust a sudden idea appears in her mind, Chloe’s tantrum already lost her chance to negotiate but she still has hers, she just needs to act innocent as always and soon enough Maribrat and her stupid cousin will be the speak of Paris and the most huge scandal of the week! An evil smirk appears on her face as she prepares what to say, once happy with her dialogue she changes her expression to one of pity and disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Mrs. Martin is about to shut Chloe up from her rant she chimes in her fake sickenly sweet tone. “Uh, excuse me, Mrs. Martin?” The woman looks at her ready to snap “Now what?!” Lila flinches at her angry tone but still continues with her plan, she raises her hands in surrender. </p><p> </p><p>“Is just, even if I completely disagree with Chloe’s behavior and I totally respect your decision… I have to wonder if you know that you have been deceived” she says like she just witnessed a crime. </p><p> </p><p>The three judges exchange annoyed looks, Marc and Marinette also look at each and then to their families and friends, wondering what would the liar try this time. Mr. Dubois addresses her. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about Miss Rossi?” Lila fidgets with her hands and looks down, the perfect image of a nervous girl that is not sure about what she is going to say but still knows is the right thing to do.</p><p> </p><p> “Well… I think it is important you know this because what Marinette and her model did is a huge disrespect” She continues her act, not being aware of the shocked expressions of a certain part of the audience. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she opened her mouth to address the judges, the students of Miss Bustier instantly recognized their friend— the ones that didn’t spot her at first—  and shock rushed all over their faces, what was Lila doing there… and with Chloe of all people? Some doubt starts to seed in their minds as they wonder why Lila would team up with the school bully against Marinette, because even if they are not friends Marinette was never mean to her, so why do this to her, she was mad because Marinette didn’t want her to model for her? But still how could a sweet girl like Lila act like that? And now she is making rude claims about Marinette again! The suspicions they already had just grow stronger as they listen. </p><p> </p><p>And then… </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Rossi we don’t have time for this, enough of detours and just say what you have to say” Mrs. Simon's stern voice sends chills through everybody’s spines. Lila has to restrain a growl, she doesn’t like when people don't  warm up to her act at once but she needs to keep the façade. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know that Marinette’s model is a boy? Is her cousin the one that is wearing those dresses, they wanted to fool you but I know for a fact he is a boy!” The room is completely silent after that, you could even hear the drop of a pin, all the people there— even Chloe, Audrey and Gabriel, the last being present through his assistant's tablet— have the same thought. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘We really just heard that?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lila, totally oblivious to the tension she built, turns to Marinette with a fake apologetic face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Marinette, but I think it was my obligation to tell the truth, I can’t believe you would fall that low just because you didn’t want me to model for you, also you and your cousin should know how wrong is what you did” she has the nerve to lecture them, Marinette feels her blood boiling, it’s not the first time her cousin gets that kind of comments but it always makes her furious, Marc for his part is annoyed, some weeks ago he would have felt ashamed and doubtful about himself but after those weeks of working in his confidence he knows that some people just are not worth it, he does feel bad? Yes because it is unfair and he feels frustrated, but feeling less because of that? Honey no! He now can appreciate better his own value and Lila definitely is not worth his anxious thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>They are not the only ones disgusted, the other guests are either disgusted by her, annoyed or just uncomfortable, Tom, Sabine and Marc’s parents look ready to start a fight, Alix and Nathaniel are already thinking in different ways of harming Lila with her own sausage hair, even Chloe looks disgusted, she knows she is not a saint but even she has standards, the same with Audrey and Gabriel who is already ordering Nathalie to prepare paperwork to fire Lila— he doesn’t want to be associated with that kind of people— , and the class… </p><p> </p><p>They go from shocked to angry, because what Lila just implied… they can’t believe it, someone they thought was sweet and nice, a person they know for working on lots of charities and helping others,  and she just said all of that? It particularly hit hard on them because most of them are either LGBTQ+ or allies, some— like Rose or Mylene— try to justify her, maybe she was raised that way, it was not her fault, she can still learn and understand… but still, right now they can just feel mad, because all the rude things she said were so unfair, and directed towards Marinette and Marc from all people, the cousins are nice people, Marc is a sweetheart, right now they just can feel angry and disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Dubois is the first one to collect himself and glares at the Italian, though the said girl doesn’t seem to notice. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Miss Rossi the answer to your concerns is yes, we are very aware of Mister Anciel being a boy, what we don’t get is why is this a big deal for you?” </p><p> </p><p>Lila’s façade breaks immediately and her face is just priceless, Marinette doesn’t even try to hide a snort. </p><p> </p><p>The italian mind just freezes. <em> They what? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you knew???” she asks in disbelief. This can’t be right! </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Miss Rossi, we knew, in the participants’ submission besides the designer’s information there was also the model’s, so yes, we were pretty aware of every model’s gender identity at the moment to take our decision” Mrs. Simon chimes in, stern and cold. </p><p> </p><p>“But you haven’t answered Mr. Dubois' question, why is this such a matter to you? We clearly don’t mind at all and you seem to be the only one that does” Mrs. Martin's cold and stoic voice has a dare in her words, challenging Lila to say the wrong thing again. </p><p> </p><p>Lila however doesn’t seem to notice it, nor she feels the chills that the woman’s voice sends to the rest of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“B-but… that is disgusting!” </p><p> </p><p>And she said it. Or more like she shrieked it. </p><p> </p><p>That is what was needed to snap the rest of the audience out of their stupor, as soon as she says that all the people in the room start to jeer her, she can hear people criticize her, mocking her, Lila sees around her stunned, why is she the bad guy? </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Rossi, we don’t tolerate that kind of behavior here!” Mrs. Martin lectures the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>“But…” </p><p> </p><p>“Silence, insolent lady!” The rector almost screams, effectively shutting Lila down. </p><p> </p><p>“Is such a shame that a young lady could think like that nowadays, it is okay to have an opinion or not agree with something, what is not okay is to try to humiliate another person like this just because you don’t think like them, or to throw such a scandal based on what? Hate?” The woman rants and Lila is wise enough— for once— to remain quiet, shit! This was not supposed to happen! </p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that the scandal is already here, we might as well end it with some repercussions, shall we?” Mrs. Martin’s voice is filled with disgust and venom, this time Lila does feel the chills running through her spine. The other two judges look at her with lifted eyebrows but she pays them no attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Before the start of the event we told all the contestants to stay even if they lost because of reasons, one of those reasons being we have something important to discuss with one of the pairs” She states, all the place is silent, the other two adults on stage seem to understand what she is doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Agatha you can’t…” the white haired woman just raises up a hand to silence her fellow judge. </p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to do this in secret but these two girls demonstrated they don’t deserve it, if a scandal is what they want a scandal is what they will have” Martin’s stern tone leaves no room for discussion. Simon and Dubois look conflicted but don’t interfere. </p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to talk to you Miss Rossi and Miss Bourgeois, because you are disqualified from the contest” </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” both Lila and Chloe scream, why is this happening?</p><p> </p><p>“As you heard, you are disqualified because besides the submission of Miss Bourgeois we have been receiving spam email from Miss Rossi talking about all her connection with sponsors like Mr. Stone or Mr. Agreste, promising all kind of things if you win, that can be seen as bribery which is not ethical and is not tolerated in this contest” Everybody is silent again. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe looks a Lila clearly angry, it seems she was not aware of Lila’s doing. </p><p> </p><p>“You bribed them to make me win? Are you saying I wasn't good enough to win myself? How dare you?” The blonde all but barks at the italian, Lila doesn’t have the time to retort because Mrs. Martin is not done yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh but that’s not the only thing she did” that catches the teens’— and all the audience's— attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Based on your reaction you were not aware of your model’s doing, but she also said that since you are the Mayor’s daughter we could ask for anything later if you were to win because your father would be so pleased” The woman says in an ironic tone. </p><p> </p><p>Now Chloe looks furious, she knows she had used the daddy card in the past, she was pretty much tempted to do the same this time, but she also wanted to prove she was exceptional, she even <em> did </em> work in the designs, at least in the idea of them, then she paid to that Japanese designer to draw her ideas and make them, yeah, maybe she didn’t do most of the work, but she at least can say the designs were <em> her </em> ideas, that they came from <em> her </em> mind, and for her that was something. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why she didn’t use her father’s position, she wanted to prove that at least her ideas were exceptional, obviously they weren’t enough to win, but what Rossi did… she can doubt herself all her want, her mother can forget about her name all her want, but a nobody like Liar Rossi won’t doubt or think less of her!</p><p> </p><p>Before the blonde could go for the brunette’s throat, Mrs. Martin speaks again. “That is a more serious matter, because a bribery from a public authority will lead to legal troubles and abuse of power which would be bad for you father, Miss Bourgeois” her tone remains firms but a little less severe when saying the last part, it seems the woman can see, for this time, Chloe is innocent, at least from the bribery. </p><p> </p><p>Everybody is looking at Lila with even more disgust, even her classmates, they are beyond stunned and disappointed, Lila really tried to bribe the judges to win? Even when it was an unfair and dishonest thing to do? Even when she knew Marinette was working hard? This is a side of Lila they didn’t know, if they really knew her at all. </p><p> </p><p>The doubt that was already seed in them grows like a poisonous vine, maybe they should question themselves more about their view of Lila and how she acts. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but you understand why we had to disqualify you?” Mrs. Simon asks the girls. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe simply nods, Lila tries to defend herself but Mr. Dubois talks first. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to ask you to leave, now and please” She looks directly at Lila for this part “Don’t make us call security” </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to lose the dignity that remains with her, Lila does as she was told. </p><p> </p><p>She and Chloe make the shame walk outside the event, however they run into their classmates. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was quite a show, wasn’t it?” Alya’s accusatory voice makes them stop dead in their steps. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe looks at them for a second before flicking her hair to the said and walk outside, where Sabrina must be waiting for her since she was in the audience too. </p><p> </p><p>Lila, however, is totally frozen in place, they saw all of that?! How are they here in the first place? She was so confident they would never know because the event was with invitation, but they are here! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! <em> Shit! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain yourself, Rossi?” the auburn girl asks with her arms crossed over her chest, the other teens are also sending accusatory glares her way. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in her life, Lila is lost in words, she doesn’t know how the hell to get out of this one. </p><p> </p><p>“I-i uh… is not what it seems?” She trails off, but neither of them is having it. </p><p> </p><p>“Save it, Lila, we don’t want to see you now, just leave” Kim says looking uncharacteristically serious with his arms crossed and glaring at the italian. Lila just buffs and finally leaves the place. </p><p> </p><p>Back on the stage… </p><p> </p><p>“We are so sorry for that, but we will continue with the show right now, for the rest of the contestants please take a seat in your assigned sits, we have a little present for you and your models on them, we hope you all will enjoy the fashion show” Mrs. Simon says and then everybody starts with their assigned works. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Martin addressed the winner and her model. “We are so sorry for that, are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>The cousins share a look and smile at the adult. “Yes, we are, this is not the first time that girl causes trouble but at least this time she faced the consequences of her acts” Marinette replies, still thinking about how her classmate this time has to rethink what they know about Lila. Is she being a little petty again? Hell yeah, sue her. </p><p> </p><p>The woman smiles at them and puts a hand in each one’s shoulder. “Then go back backstage and get ready for the show!” She exclaims more excitedly, Mr. Dubois hands them their monetary prize and a certificate of the victory— as well as the information for the course in Marinette’s case—  and then a staff member guides them back to the changing rooms. </p><p> </p><p>When they get into the area where Marinette’s designs are— along with a lot of beauty equipment to get Marc ready— the designer looks to her cousin directly at his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for this?” </p><p> </p><p>Marc stares at her for a moment, then he takes a deep breath and looks at her with determination and confidence. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, let’s do this” He answers, Marinette wraps him in a hug which the black haired teen is more than happy to return. They stay like that just holding each other for a while and then break the embrace and start to get ready. </p><p> </p><p>The staff members are really nice, and the other models even say encouraging comments to help Marc feel less nervous, the cousins couldn't be more grateful nor feel more welcomed, it is really nice. </p><p> </p><p>After a long wait— and makeup and changing clothes— is finally Marc's moment to make the final two walks. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready to melt their hearts with your cuteness?” Marinette asks as Marc walks to the entrance</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready!” Is all he says before disappearing from backstage and being received by the lights of the runway. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the audience… </p><p> </p><p>“Look, is finally Marc’s turn to model!” Alix jostles Nathaniel a little with her elbow, the artist beams at her and instantly glues his eyes into the runway with a cute gleam in his eyes— obviously excited to see the writer— besides them Marc’s parents see the interaction and can’t help but smile with fondness at it, they are so going to tell his parents, they are going to love it too! </p><p> </p><p>“And with you Marc Anciel modeling for our winner, Marinette Dupain Cheng!” the host announces and all the lights focus on the entrance of the runway where Marc is standing looking— just as the concept of the dress he is wearing— absolutely<em> adorable.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Just like they have been practicing and encouraging him the weeks before, the writer stands proud, appropriating his role and smiling like the sunshine he is. </p><p> </p><p>Marc for the first time in his life doesn’t mind being the center of attention, he looks beautiful, he <em> feels </em> beautiful, and he is going to enjoy it. </p><p> </p><p>He is welcomed by the claps of the audience and starts the walk, his steps are confident, he smiles brightly, actually having fun with this. He makes the pauses he was instructed to do, making sure to do some of the cute poses he did during the photoshoot, he can feel his heartbeat in his ears, his body being rushed by adrenaline, and is nice, he feels excited and just as his cousin said: </p><p> </p><p>He is ready to melt their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>And melt his hearts he does, the dress is lovely and he is just naturally charming, he portrays the cute style very well and the outfit is just so well made and fabulous, is not a wonder the young girl won the contests, some important people from the industry are already analyzing the work, thinking and considering the petite bluenette while others in the audience are already wishing to have a dress like that, some of them— mostly from her class— are wondering if they could commission one. </p><p> </p><p>Marc’s parents and Marinette’s are very proud of both of their kids, Marinette for winning and making such an amazing job, and Marc for stepping out of his comfort zone and helping his cousin with his modeling.  </p><p> </p><p>Alix is watching, also proud of both his friends— especially Marc because this is a huge goal for her shy and anxious friend— besides her Nathaniel is definitely enjoying the show, he is at nothing of literally melting in a puddle, how can he not when Marc looks as cute as a button and he being so in love with him? </p><p> </p><p>Alix is really tempted to tease her friend about the idiot lovestruck smile he has right now, but she decides to let him be… for now. </p><p> </p><p>When Marc gets to the end of the runway he sits at the edge, recreating the pose of the cover picture of Marinette’s submission. That gains some ‘awws’ from the audience and Nathaniel is feeling like he is in heaven. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh my god, he is so cute!’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a pair of pictures, he stands up, makes a little bow and walks back to backstage while the audience claps. </p><p> </p><p>Inside he is almost tackled by a hug from Marinette. “You did it and it was amazing! I’m so proud of you Marc!” She exclaims happily, the boy returns the hug and laughs warmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Mari” he whispers softly, feeling proud of himself too. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, the other models, designers from the school and staff members also prize the cousins with congratulations and compliments. The teenagers get a slight blush on their faces and thank them, after that they start to get Marc ready for the big final.   </p><p> </p><p>Outside, the people are enjoying a small musical show— courtesy of one of Paris’ most important conservatories— as they wait for Marc to model the last piece of Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>After some time Marc is ready, just like with the other dress he not just feels beautiful, he also feels <em> sexy </em>, just what the dress is supposed to represent. It feels really nice and after the first catwalk he also feels his confidence boosted. </p><p> </p><p>“You are ready” Marinette says beside him, looking at him through the full body mirror in front of them; this time is not a question but a statement. She has a bright smile in her lips, Marc engulfs her in a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” he whispers. </p><p> </p><p>“For what?” the pig-tailed girl asks as she returns the hug. </p><p> </p><p>“For this opportunity, I’m having fun and I think I’ve never felt this sure about myself in my entire life… so thanks” the designer smiles softly and tightens her grip around the boy’s frame, she couldn’t be prouder of him and she is happy to see her cousin finally embracing how wonderful he is. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to you for helping” She replies and breaks the hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Now is time to let them with their mouths open! Go and get ‘em!” With that the cousins share one last hug and Marc goes for the last time to the runway’s entrance. </p><p> </p><p>A pair of minutes before, outside… </p><p> </p><p>Alix and Nathaniel— as well as the rest of the guests— are enjoying the musical number. </p><p> </p><p>“It seems they are about to finish” Nathaniel mentions, Alix decides that this is the perfect time to tease him a little. What kind of best friend would she be if she doesn’t tease him about his huge crush on Marc?  </p><p> </p><p>“What, Romeo? Are you excited to see him in that dress?” she mockingly asks, Nathaniel can feel the blood rushing over his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Alix!” the artist squeals as he hides his face in his hands, he casts a glance to the adults who are too immersed in the music number to hear what Alix said, that would have been embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>Alix just snickers. “You can’t blame after the last time you saw him with that dress… speaking of which '' the redhead grunts with his face still hidden, he knows that tone in Alix’s voice and he doesn’t like it. At all. </p><p> </p><p>“Make sure to not faint again, we don’t want to worry anybody, do we?” The skater says in a teasing tone taking some fun in his friend’s embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, can we forget about that?” he whines mortified. </p><p> </p><p>“Nop” the girl pops out the ‘p’ Nathaniel finally lowers his hands to glare at his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you” </p><p> </p><p>Alix just giggles and puts an arm around his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too buddy, oh and by the way… remember your future parents in law are here so try to not look too thirsty, that would make a bad impression” she ‘advises’ with a Cheshire cat smile, the artist just grunts under his breath while he hides his— very red— face again. </p><p> </p><p>“Please stop!” Deciding to take some mercy in her best friend Alix just laughs and lets go of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll stop but again, you asked for it for being such a disaster” </p><p> </p><p>“Alix!” the redhead again shows his face just to glare at the pink haired girl, before any of them could say something more the host announces Marc’s entrance, and when they see him… wow, just wow. </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel doesn’t faint… but he chokes on his own saliva and for a moment forgets how to breathe. He is sure his face must look as red as his hair but his mind is too busy shutting down to care. </p><p> </p><p>You can’t blame him, though. Not when Marc looks like <em> that </em>! Holly shit! If in the photoshoot he thought he looked sexy this is completely another level! Is too much for his poor heart, Marc looks damn attractive in that dress and the makeup just adds to the aesthetic, but the confidence he is emanating as he walks through that runway is definitely what makes it a killer look. </p><p> </p><p>He has to admit that this is probably the first time he sees his shy friend being so confident and badass… and he finds it hot. He keeps staring, his eyes completely glued at Marc’s frame when a little punch from Alix snaps him out of his trance. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dude. I thought you would pass away again if you didn’t start breathing” she says to him with a knowing smirk in her lips. Nathaniel just grumbles under breath, still watching his friend— because he doesn’t want to miss a second but he won’t admit it— Alix just shakes her head and returns his eyes to the runway. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at the bright side, this time you didn’t faint!” She jokes. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Alix!” Nathaniel grunts and Alix simply laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Marc for his part is having the moment of his life, for one he doesn’t feel self conscious, he feels attractive, he doesn’t feel shy, he feels confident, he doesn’t feel like he wants to hide, he wants everybody to see how amazing his cousin’s designs are and how handsome he looks in them! </p><p> </p><p>He is sure that after the event he will need some time alone to recharge his batteries after all this attention, he knows he won’t be bold and suddenly extrovert, he knows he is still shy and his anxiety is pretty much still there, but you know what? He doesn’t care. Because now he also knows despite all of that he can be confident, he can be sure about himself, and he likes it, he really likes it. </p><p> </p><p>Marc walks through the runway like this wasn’t his first time, he lets himself feel flattered by the claps and the looks of awe from the audience, he even dares to look for Nathaniel in the sea of people and smiles when he finds his eyes looking at him, the comic duo share a look for some seconds in which both of them feel like a wave of electricity rush over them— is nice and it leaves them wanting for more— is a small moment but the two of them enjoyed it. </p><p> </p><p>Marc goes to the end of the catwalk and— just like the first time— recreated the pose from the submission’s cover. After some pictures he turns back, he walks back to the backstage room and with that fashion show of IFM Paris is done. </p><p> </p><p>When the boy enters the room he is received again by a hug from Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll say this again, I’m so proud of you!” Marinette states, fondness filling her voice, Marc gladly hugs back and they stay like that for who knows how long until a staff member talks to Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, but is time for the designers to greet the public, that includes you” </p><p> </p><p>Marc breaks the hug and looks at Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m also very proud of you” he says with a sweet smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” with that Marinette straightens her clothes and walks to the runway with the other designers, but before Marc stops her. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette wait” He suddenly says while taking her arm, the girl stares at him with a lifted eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Marc comes back to his usually shy self as he shrugs his head and blushes. </p><p> </p><p>“D-did you bring what I asked you? You know… <em> the thing </em>?” he asked softly in a very small voice. Marinette’s face immediately brightens, knowing pretty well what his cousin is talking about and most important what it means. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did. Does this mean you…? She asks hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>Marc looks at her with a bashfully expression but with the same determination he showed on the runway shining in his emerald eyes. Just a small nod from the writer is all Marinette needs to literally jump in joy and squeal like an excited child. </p><p> </p><p>She then engulfs the boy in a rib-crushing hug, she can’t believe this!</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you I’m so fucking proud of you?” She asks as she practically crushes his cousin with her embrace. </p><p> </p><p>Marc is very surprised for the amount of force Marinette has— small but powerful it seems— he returns the embrace happy. “Yeah, one or two times so far” he jokes, Marinette lets go of him and goes to the area they were given to prepare Marc, when she returns she has a black bag with her, she hands it to Marc. </p><p> </p><p>“Here you go” </p><p> </p><p>Marc takes the bag. “Thanks, oh and could you tell Nathaniel I want to talk to him please? And I know my parents have to work just after this so tell them I’ll be fine and that I’ll just go straight to home” Marc requests shyly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take care of it, your stuff is in the changing room” Marinette replies and goes with the rest of the designers, before finally going out he turns to her cousin one more time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and Marc” the boy turns to his cousin— he was already walking to the changing room— he looks at her making her know he is listening. </p><p> </p><p>“Good luck” and with that the designer disappears along with the others into the runway. Marc just smiles softly and whispers a quiet ‘thank you’ he then goes to change his clothes and calm his nerves for what he is going to do. </p><p> </p><p>Outside, Marinette and the other designers bow to the audience, receiving claps and congratulations. Once the ovation is done all the designers step out the runway and go with their families and friends. </p><p> </p><p>“That was awesome, Marinette, we are very proud of you and your cousin!” Sabine exclaims as she and Tom hug their daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job Marinette” Mei says as she approaches her niece. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks guys” Marinette says as she also hugs her uncles. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where Marc is? We would like to see him before going back to work” Dean asks when they break the hug. </p><p> </p><p>“He is changing but you can go into backstage, he is in the area number V21” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Marinette, we will all have dinner together to celebrate your victory, we are very proud of you!” The brown haired man says while he and his wife go to the backstage area. </p><p> </p><p>“We know you were going to win, and Marc’s modeling was amazing!” Alix says as she approaches the bluenette with Nathaniel besides her, both of them also hug the designer. </p><p> </p><p>Then out of nowhere Marinette is almost tackled by a hug from Alya. </p><p> </p><p>“Girl! That was amazing!! How on earth did you manage to get your cousin to model? We need to celebrate this! All of us!” Alya exclaims excitedly as she motions to the rest of their friends. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette just smiles brightly as she receives congratulations— and more hugs— from her other friends, Kagami and Adrien included. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t answered my question yet, How did you convince Marc from all people to do this?” Alya asks already in reporter mode. </p><p> </p><p>“It's a long story but I guess I can tell you later” the designer replies, Alya seems satisfied with that. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is Marc? We want to congratulate him too, then we can all go celebrate!” Rose chimes in as she looks for the writer. </p><p> </p><p>“He is changing, but he won’t come with us, he will go back home as soon as he is ready” that seems to deflate the other teen’s a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay?” Mylene asks, some worry in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiles feeling happy that Marc has friends that will care for him and celebrate his goals. “He is okay, but you know him, after all this attention he is very drained and needs some time alone to recharge batteries” </p><p> </p><p>Everybody understands, they know the writer tends to get overwhelmed in certain situations, this must have been very tiring for him. “We understand, Marinette, actually that gives us time to prepare something for you guys!” Marinette’s best friend exclaims and the rest are fast to agree. “Do you think two days would be enough for him to rest?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s enough but guys, you don’t have to prepare something” Marinette says softly, Alya just rolls her eyes fondly. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course we have, girl! You have been working hard on this and we are sure Marc did too, after all modeling must have been a huge task for him” The reporter assures her, Marinette knows there is no way to make her friends change their minds. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks guys, we really appreciate it” she simply states. </p><p> </p><p>They start to talk among themselves, Nathaniel decides to approach Marinette with a question in mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Marinette” the girl looks at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” Nathaniel seems a little shy, he coughs before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Marc is already gone? I wanted to see him before he left… I-I know he probably wants some space now but… I want to check on him, he must feel really tired” he manages to say through his nervousness, Marinette just smiles at him, she really hopes that after today those two would finally stop dancing around each other, she has her fingers crossed! </p><p> </p><p>“Actually” she starts with an almost conspiracy tone “Before changing he asked me to tell you he wants to talk with you, besides… “ for this part she uses a softer tone “I’m sure he would love your company on his way home” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” He asks both curious and excited, he wonders about what Marc wants to talk about, but he is also happy for the thought of Marc being okay with his company during a time he knows the writer prefers to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeap” The pig-tailed girl says popping the ‘p’ “You already know in what area he is, he must still be getting ready to leave” Marinette winks at him, with that the redhead says goodbye to her and to Alix and goes to find his best friend/crush. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile backstage...</p><p> </p><p>Marc was removing his makeup when his parents entered the area, they said their goodbyes, how proud they were about him and his cousin and that they will be having dinner together in Marinette’s home to celebrate, after that they gave their son a hug and went back to their workplaces. </p><p> </p><p>With his face clean he applies his usual makeup, after he is done he takes the bag Marinette gave him and goes to the changing room he was assigned by the staff for the show, in the privacy of the small room he takes out the bag’s content and takes some moments to appreciate it. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette really did a wonderful job with <em> the thing </em>— no surprises here— the writer takes a deep breath— to finish to mentalize himself— and starts to change his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>And what is this thing? You may wonder. </p><p> </p><p>It is a special outfit, Marc found the design among Marinette’s stuff during one of their photoshoot practices. At first he just thought it was cute and that he would like to wear it sometime but he never thought about <em> specifically </em> when he would like to wear it, that was until the night Marinette submitted her portafolio. </p><p> </p><p>When Marinette sent him the message saying it was done he had a kind of epiphany; he knew the winner’s model will have to model to close the fashion show of the contest, of course he already knew that, but now that Marinette was officially participating the fact the there was a possibility of him having to model in front a bunch of people felt hundred times more real.</p><p> </p><p>It was like if the weight of reality hit him just then, curiously he didn’t feel overwhelmed— at least not too much, it was a manageable level of overwhelmed— he felt nervous, anxious, almost terrified, however, he didn’t feel like stepping back. </p><p> </p><p>They have come so far, he didn’t want to disappoint his cousin nor he didn’t want to waste all the support he has been receiving, that was his main motivation to keep going. That and the fact he really didn’t feel as bad as he thought he would, maybe all that encouragement was paying off. </p><p> </p><p>That night he couldn’t sleep, his mind filled with the day of the fashion show and the scenario of him walking on that runway, he was nicely surprised to find himself more determined than scared to do it, then he remembered the reason of why he accepted being Marinette’s model, he just wanted to help her, to erase that defeated look on her face and be with her against her bullies— just like she has been in the past with him— this was a huge opportunity, one that Marinette deserved.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He really wanted his cousin to win and if he had to swallow his anxiety and model in front of an audience then so be it. That same night he set a goal to himself, it was an idea that has been dancing in his mind the last few days, with the extra confidence he has been getting he started to wonder what new things he could do with it. </p><p> </p><p>He was able to participate in classes a little more, he felt more relaxed to participate more in conversations with the rest of his friends during art club, he even felt more confident in accepting compliments. So he started to wonder… the new confidence will be enough for him to confess to Nathaniel? </p><p> </p><p>Because he is not going to lie, the idea of confessing has been rounding his mind for some time, but he always panicked and just pushed it at the back of his skull, thought he honestly didn’t have many motives to feel scared; Nathaniel is bisexual so he being a boy wasn’t an issue, the redhead treasures their friendship as much as eh does, he knows him well enough to be sure that even if he is rejected things won’t be different after that— maybe some days it would be awkward, but he knows an unrequired crush won’t damage their friendship, not if they have something to say about it— he knows Nathaniel will be kind in the case he rejects him, making sure to be careful with his fragile— and surely broken— heart. And still, there was always something stopping him from confessing, he was really scared, because he knew if Nathaniel rejected him— no matter how nice he would be— it would <em> hurt </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe his feelings for the artist started as something like a celebrity crush, but when he got to know the redhead better, to know his flaws, to know how he was when he was nervous, happy, sad, mad, bored… When he became his best friend, those feelings grew into something bigger, deeper, something more complex, he really really liked him, that’s why he knew for sure a rejection would crush him. That’s why he always panicked just to think about it, he didn’t feel confident enough to at least try and face whatever the answer would be. </p><p> </p><p>But… </p><p> </p><p>Now… he felt confident enough to try other things— no matter how small they might seem, they were a goal for him— and he thought that maybe if he manages to do other things— like modeling on the runway— he may be able to confess too. So he set a goal, if he manages to model in the fashion show— in the case his cousin wins— without feeling too anxious he will confess to Nathaniel the very same day, if he doesn’t have to model he will wait some days until gathering the courage. </p><p> </p><p>In any case he knew for sure he wanted to use the design he saw in Marinette’s room,  so the next day he commissioned her cousin to do it for him, when he told her about his reasons she was so excited that she screamed a little— she even tried to make it for free but Marc refused, it was still her work and her time— a few days later the outfit was ready and Marinette promised to bring it the day of the fashion show. </p><p> </p><p>Now fully changed he takes some time to appreciate the outfit in his body. </p><p> </p><p>Is an oversized white hoodie with purple stripes and a big black circle with three smaller circles in magenta, yellow and cyan in the chest,  dark purple shorts above black leggings, and red-orange sneakers, completing the outfit he is suing his usual black choker, the gloves from the first dress and a brush shaped hair clip Marinette gifted him. </p><p> </p><p>The final touch is his usual makeup. </p><p> </p><p>All in all he looks cute— yeah, he can acknowledge his own cuteness now— he feels comfortable and most important, despite the wild butterflies in his stomach and his sweaty hands he feels ready to confess. </p><p> </p><p>He packs his things in a knitted bag Marinette gave him for his last birthday and steps out the changing room, outside is Nathaniel, the writer takes one more calming breath and approaches the redhead. </p><p> </p><p>When Nathaniel entered the area he saw many people going from one side to another, packing stuff and getting ready to leave, he made it to area V21 and waited for Marc who he guessed was in the little changing room. His parents were nowhere to be seen, so they must have left already. </p><p> </p><p>He decided to just wait there in a chair that was near until Marc came out. That’s when he hears his soft voice. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey” Nathaniel looks up to greet him, but all the words die in his mouth as soon as he sees how unfairly cute Marc looks right now. </p><p> </p><p>Because… he is cute all the time but… he is wearing a MightyIllustrator inspired outfit. </p><p> </p><p>A fucking <em> MightyIllustrator inspired outfit. </em></p><p> </p><p>His hoodie is too big for him and his hands are almost hidden, it’s <em> adorable </em>. God please give him strength to not be a fucking disaster right now. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey” he croaks, trying to not blush and to not make a fool of himself. They get into a silence kind of awkward, so the redhead says the first thing that comes to his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“M-Marinette said you wanted to talk with me?” he asks, feeling proud for stammering just a little. </p><p> </p><p>Marc tenses up a little but is able to keep calm, he can do this. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but not here… Do you want to accompany me home?” the writer inquires softly, a little nervous, Nathaniel smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I would love to” </p><p> </p><p>With that the both of them get out of the place towards Marc’s home. </p><p> </p><p>They walk in a comfortable silence, enjoying the other’s presence. Nathaniel still wonders what Marc wants to tell him, he knows it must be important because despite Marc’s attempts he can see he is nervous,  he gets nervous when he wants to talk about something important— like when he came out to him, or the first time they talked about Marc’s anxiety disorder— but he can also tell that whatever it is, it’s good, or at least not bad because despite his nervousness Marc seems pretty fine, even calm— for someone that is nervous— he at least knows whatever is in the writer's mind is not enough to make him anxious and that’s enough for him to be calm too. </p><p> </p><p>Marc for his part is preparing himself for what he is about to do, and looking for the perfect moment to talk.</p><p> </p><p>To get to the writer’s home they have to pass the Louvre, when they arrive at the museum Marc decides it is a nice place, they like to come here to brainstorm or to spend time with Alix, is of his favorites places, looking around he spots a bench, perfect. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, want to take a seat?” He asks his friend pointing to the bench. The artist just nods and they walk to the bench and sit down. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel? After all of this I mean?” Nathaniel asks, another thing he noticed is that Marc indeed looks tired. </p><p> </p><p>Marc smiles softly at him, is cute when Nathaniel shows he cares, even in the little things like this. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really tired, and I’m so giving the recommendation for that model agency to Juleka, she wants to be a model and I’m sure that I won’t do this again unless it is for Mari” he sincerely states, making the both of them laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, we are very proud of you, of Marinette too of course but we know this wasn’t easy for you and still you did it just perfect” the artist says looking at Marc eyes, his cyan ones soft and sincere, Marc feels his heart skipping a beat. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you were the principal reason I managed to do this, though, you guys were the ones encouraging me” the writer replies softly, batting his eyelashes a little, looking simply beautiful for the artist. </p><p> </p><p>They fall in silence, a nice one, Marc organizing his thoughts and giving himself the last pep talk in his mind before confessing and Nathaniel— knowing his friend is finally ready to talk—  waiting patiently for him to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“Nathaniel…” Marc starts quietly, his voice is almost a whisper but the redhead is able to hear him clearly, he makes a sound to let the green eyed teen know he is listening. </p><p> </p><p>“We have been friends, best friends for a while and I’m really happy for that, I really admired you and your art the first time I saw it in the school’s blog so getting to know you, to be your friend, I was really excited and happy” Nathaniel can’t help but blush a little, those are very nice and sweets words, the fact they come from Marc is just a nice bonus. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually…” Marc fidgets with his hands and looks at his lap, Nathaniel just waits patiently for him to continue “I had like… a celebrity crush on you, if you want to call it that” he admits with a red face, Nathaniel is sure he stops breathing for a moment. Marc had a crush on him? Even if it was a small thing that still makes his heart jump in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“R-really?” he breathes, still processing it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… but those feelings changed” Marc says, voice soft, not looking at his friend. </p><p> </p><p>All the excitement the redhead was feeling immediately crumbles down at hearing that sentence, surely Marc just wanted to come clear with him and is going to say he doesn’t have a crush on him anymore, that was just a silly celebrity crush and he now just sees him as a friend and he will have his heart crushed, because he really likes Marc and… </p><p> </p><p>“They got stronger” Marc says loud enough for Nathaniel to hear, it takes just those three words for the artist to stop his internal rambling, he snaps his head up— he didn’t even notice he lowered it in the first place— to look at Marc, who is looking directly at him, his face deep red, his hands tightly tangled with each other and his eyes so <em> sincere </em>. </p><p> </p><p>This time Nathaniel’s mind plainly stops working. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen in surprise as he looks directly at Marc’s green ones “W-wha-” he mumbles, Marc takes a deep breath, not wanting to jump into conclusion out of a reaction that could be just surprise due to the sudden confession. </p><p> </p><p>“At first I didn’t notice, I thought that my small crush was still there but the time passed and I got to know you better, I discovered your favorite things, the ones that you hate, you let me saw your flaws and quirks, I let you see mine, I also let you get to know me better and you accepted me just the way I am, and I noticed that everything thing I discovered about you made me happy, they made me appreciate you and our friendship more, I cared about you, and I felt happy being with you, when you were happy and I also felt calm and safe, and when my heart started beating fast when we were together, and when I started blushing madly whenever you complimented me or something like that, things that I still do, I finally understood the celebrity crush developed in something bigger, deeper… stronger” </p><p> </p><p>Marc manages to maintain the eye contact during his whole speech, with his face warm and he almost shaking from the nerves, Nathaniel for his part is discretaly pinching his arm, when he registers the pain he confirms this is not a dream, this is real life, Marc Anciel, his best friend, his crush, is saying all of this things, is basically returning his feelings and he couldn't be happier. </p><p> </p><p>Marc takes Nathaniel’s hands in his, still looking at his eyes, this part is important and he needs the redhead to see he is being honest. “I really like you, Nathaniel, I really really do”</p><p> </p><p>Marc is going to let go of Nathaniel’s hands but the redhead tightens his grip, not willing to let the writer go. The black haired teen just stares at him, Nathaniel is looking at him with his face as red as his hair, just one of his eyes visible, he can’t decipher what exactly is happening inside the artist’s mind but he can see a smile adorning his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Then before he could react, the redhead engulfs him in a tight hug, he can feel Nathaniel’s arms wrapping around his waist and torso and his face hiding in the crook of his neck. “N-Nath?” He asks, not sure about what else to say, Nathaniel hugs a little tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“J-just give me a second” he says and Marc has to suppress a shiver from the sensation of Nathaniel’s breath in his neck. The noiret— not knowing what else to do— simply returns the hug, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and torso and hiding his face in his shoulder, feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, still nervous for Nathaniel’s answer but definitely lighter than before. </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel feels he could explode of pure happiness right now, for once his feelings are returned and not just that, they are being returned for the most wonderful persons he knows, he just needs a moment to collect himself— that’s why the hug, because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to answer immediately and didn’t want Marc to get anxious thoughts for no reason—  he organizes his thoughts, he also wants to be honest with Marc and confess his own feelings, when he feels ready to speak he takes just a few more seconds to enjoy Marc’s warmth and then breaks the embrace, however, he takes again Marc’s hands in his. </p><p> </p><p>“Marc…” the writer straightens up, the hardest part was over, he is ready for whatever that comes next “ I’m really happy that you told me this… b-because I feel just the same” Nathaniel states, firm and gentle, feeling his cheeks burning and his smile getting bigger. </p><p> </p><p>It is the turn for Marc’s mind to stop working, he heard it right? Nathaniel is actually returning his feelings? The writer looks at his friend with big, surprised eyes and if not were for the fact Nathaniel is holding his hands, he would have pinched himself to make sure he didn’t faint at some point during  his confession from nervousness; but the warmth emanating from Nathaniel’s hands and the strong grip in them is enough to assure him he is very much awake and this is really happening. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m also really happy for becoming your friend, and very grateful because of the second chance you gave me, as I knew you more and more I also felt happy with every new thing I learned about you, I felt honored when you let me saw your flaws and quirks, your likes and dislikes, I also felt safe and calm with you, happy… Then just like you, I noticed my heart would go wild if we were together, I would blush with your compliments or whenever you smiled for me, I cared about you, I do… “ Nathaniel looks deeply into the green eyes he adores “Marc, I like you too, I really really like you and it makes me happy that you feel the same” </p><p> </p><p>Marc can feel some moisture forming in his eyes, this time he is the one to hug Nathaniel, the artist gladly welcomes the embrace, they stay like that for who knows how long. </p><p> </p><p>And they could have stayed like that if not for a pigeon that needs some flight lessons, the damn bird almost crushed their heads! After the initial shock they just look at each other and break into laughs. When they calm down they simply stare at each other eyes, </p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Marc breaks the silence, Nathaniel just smiles at him taking one of his hands and then kissing it, keeping the hand near his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, since it is clear we both feel the same… would you like for us to be boyfriends?” Marc gets back some of the blush that faded away, he grins brightly at the redhead. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I would love to” Nathaniel kisses his hand again and the now boyfriends hug one more time, then they break the contact just a little, so they are resting their foreheads together, staring adoringly at each other’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>After some seconds of sweet contemplation, Marc’s eyes set into Nathaniel’s lips, the redhead notices this and he also focuses his glance on his <em> boyfriend’s </em> pink lips. They get closer until there is just a small gap between them, they lock eyes again, the same desire written in them. </p><p> </p><p>“C-can we…?” Marc trails off, his voice a whisper barely audible, just enough for his <em> boyfriend </em> to hear. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have any idea of how bad I wanted to do this” Nathaniel whispers back, his voice is sweet, Marc feels like melting on the spot. They finally close the gap between them and close their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Their mouths meet in a simple yet sweet contact, they don’t know exactly what to do— neither of them have any experience in this kind of thing— but that’s okay, they have plenty of time to discover new things together, as for now, this is enough, this is perfect. </p><p> </p><p>They break the kiss when their lungs protest for air, they look at each other with big and lovestruck smiles on their faces, and laugh just because they feel so good and at peace right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’ll take you home, you are still tired” Nathaniel whispers to his partner, Marc hums and they stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to stay for awhile? We can watch movies” Marc offers as the same time he takes Nathaniel’s hand, the artist gladly interlocks their fingers.  </p><p> </p><p>“I would love to” </p><p> </p><p>And with that they retake the walk towards the noiret’s home, holding hands and with bright smiles. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Some meters away from them Marinette and Alix fist bump as they watch the new couple walk away. </p><p> </p><p>“About fucking time!” Alix exclaims fondly exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally our ship has sailed” Marinette all but screams in clear excitement. She knew her cousin could do this, she is even prouder now. After some jumps of joy she looks teasingly at Alix. </p><p> </p><p>“You know? Those two are a pair of hopeless romantics, this means we would have to put up with them being sickenly cute and sweet together from now on, do you think you can handle it?” She asks mockingly with a lifted eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>The skater groans and makes some gagging sounds, but the huge grin in her face shows she is just joking. “Argh, if is not them being oblivious asses is them being too corny and romantic”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette giggles at her friend’s antics. “Well, I guess that’s the price to look them happy” </p><p> </p><p>Alix softens her expression “Yeah, you are right, I think we’ll handle it, as long as they are happy we are happy” Marinette agrees with her, they smile knowing very well those two are in good hands and that they will be fine. </p><p> </p><p>After some seconds Alix adds. </p><p> </p><p>“Besides, we can always tease them, the fact they are finally dating won’t save them from their fate” that makes both girls go into a laughing fit— that’s another thing Marinette can agree with—  with that they say their goodbyes and also return to their homes, they can’t wait to see the comic duo again. </p><p> </p><p>As for Lila and the others? That’s a story for another time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IFM Paris is a real Fashion University as well as VIP models Paris is a real models agency. </p><p>Also... I broke my writing record with this one XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>